This invention relates to a control apparatus having a fail-safe function for an automatic transmission of a vehicle, and more especially to a control apparatus which has a fail-safe function during a stop of a vehicle, and which is arranged to perform a fail-safe at the time of occurrence of a neutral failure during the stop of the vehicle.
In a control apparatus for an automatic transmission of a vehicle, engagement and disengagement of frictional elements are controlled by solenoids. In this apparatus, in a case in which the frictional elements to be engaged become the disengagement state by failure of the solenoid, a gear stage becomes a neutral stage, that is, a neutral failure is caused, to thereby make it impossible to restart a vehicle after the stop. A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-240785 shows a control apparatus which has a fail-safe function, and which is configured to command a gear stage attained by the engagements of the frictional elements other than the frictional element disengaged by the failure, and to be brought to a limp home mode to enable the vehicle to run to a service station.